Venganza o amor ¿Que es mas fuerte?
by AkiraKazami97
Summary: Alice Gehabich es una chica que llega a Nueva Vestroia para vengarse del hombre que abandono a su madre, pero ¿Que sucedera cuando se enamore de Shun Kazami, el hijo adoptivo de este? Podra mas su deseo de venganza o su amor por Shun?
1. Me Vengare

**Yo: Konichiwaaa aqui estoy con otra historia que espero que sea de su agrado, todo este fic se me ocurrio viendo varias novelas**

**Shun: Y vaya que fueron varias, creo que se sento a las 4 de la tarde y se levanto recien a las 11 de la noche**

**Ace: No shun creo que fue hasta las 12**

**Yo: Si es una adicción jeje**

**Shun: Bueno y de quien se trata este fic**

**Yo: Pues de ti y cierta pelinaranja n.n**

**Shun: *ruborizado* Porque siempre de nosotros?**

**Yo: Porque me gusta, ahora ace por favor**

**Ace: BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA**

**Yo: Gracias, empezemos**

* * *

><p>Esta historia tiene su comienzo en el cementerio de la ciudad de tokyo, varias personas se encontraban saliendo, pero habia una chica que estaba parada en frente de una tumba, muchas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero su mirada no solo reflejaba dolor, sino tambien rabia, rencor, odio, fue cuando una señora se le acerco<p>

Alice tenemos que irnos - dijo la señora

Sra Makimoto dejeme un rato mas por favor - pidio alice

Pero Alice ya es muy tarde.-

Por favor necesito hablar un rato mas con mi madre.-

Esta bien alice, pero solo un rato, porque tenemos que regresar a la casa.- dicho esto la señora se retiro dejando a alice sola

Mama, te prometo que voy a vengarme de ese hombre por haberte abandonado cuando te embarazaste, te prometo que voy a hacer que Ryo Kazami sienta el mismo dolor que tu sentiste cuando te abandono, lo prometo.- despues de decir esto alice fue caminando hasta la salida, mientras cogia su telefono y marcaba:

**Llamada telefonica**

_Bueno.-_

_Runo.-_

_Alice?.-_

_Si soy yo.-_

_Lamento mucho lo de tu mama, perdon por no haber podido ir al entierro.-_

_No te preocupes, runo te puedo pedir un favor.-_

_El que sea amiga.-_

_Puedo irme a vivir contigo a Nueva Vestroia?.-_

_Claro que si, pero cual es la razon?.-_

_Te lo contare cuando llegue.-_

_Y cuando vendras?.-_

_En dos dias te parece?.-_

_Bien arreglare todo.-_

_Runo, te puedo pedir otro favor?.-_

_El que sea.-_

_Puedes intentar conseguirme una cita en la casa de modas donde trabajas.-_

_mmm... lo intentare, pero dime en que quieres trabajar_

_Modelo.-_

_Esta bien hare lo que pueda.-_

_Gracias amiga, nos vemos.-_

_Nos vemos_

**Fin de llamada telefonica**

Alice apresurate - le llamo la señora Makimoto

Si ya voy - dijo alice y empezo a caminar seguida por la hija de esta, Julie

Porque te tardaste? - pregunto julie

Estaba hablando con runo - respondio alice

Sobre que?.-

En la casa te cuento.-

Esta bien.-

**30 minutos despues**

QUE TE VAS A DONDE? - grito julie exaltada

A Nueva Vestroia - respondio alice

Pero alice.-

Sin peros Julie, me voy el viernes.-

Te vamos a extrañar mucho.-

Yo tambien las voy a extrañar.- dicho esto alice abrazo a julie

Ya le dijiste a mama?.-

Se lo dire ahora en la cena.-

Chicas la cena esta lista bajen!.- Llamo la Sra Makimoto

Si ya vamos mama - respondio julie

**20 minutos despues**

Julie nos puedes dejar a solar - pidio alice

Esta bien - respondio julie y se retiro

Sra Makimoto necesito hablar con usted - dijo alice con un tono serio

Esta bien alice, pero dime Kaede.-

Bien, Kaede, yo estoy muy agradecida con usted por habernos ayudado a mi mama y a mi cuando no teniamos a nadie pero yo necesito irme de tokyo, para poder pensar que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, espero me entienda.-

Claro que te entiendo alice - respondio kaede - pero dime a donde iras

A Nueva Vestroia, ya hable con una amiga, me quedare con ella.-

Cuando te iras?.-

El viernes.-

Bien Alice, si esa es tu desicion esta bien, pero recuerda que aqui siempre tendras una casa.-

Si, muchas gracias Kaede, por todo - alice se levanto para abrazar a la señora

**2 días despues**

Alice que te vaya muy bien, lamento no poder acompañarte a la terminal - dijo kaede un poco triste

No se preocupe Kaede, Julie me acompañara.-

Si no te preocupes mama, vamos alice.-

Vamos; adios y gracias por todo Kaede.-

No fue nada.-

**En la terminal**

Adios amiga, que te vaya muy bien - dijo julie abrazando a alice

Adios julie, dile a kaede que tu y ella pueden ir a visitarme cuando quieran.-

Pero Runo no tendra problema?.-

No creo, el apartamento de runo es muy grande.-

Bueno lo tendre en cuenta.-

Ah y Julie - dijo alice mientras subia al tren

No te metas en líos.-

No te preocupes, no lo hare.- Alice sonrio y subio al tren que arranco en seguida

**Dentro del tren**

_Estaremos llegando a Nueva Vestroia en aproximadamente 9 horas, gracias por preferirno_

_*En 9 horas todo comenzara*.-_ penso alice mientras cerraba los ojos

**9 horas despues**

Srta despierte - dijo una de las trabajadoras

Ya llegamos? - pregunto alice despertando

Si.-

Muchas gracias.-

No hay de que, que tenga buen dia - dijo la señora y se retiro

Al fin llegue - se dijo alice mientras cogia sus maletas y se dirigia hacia la salida - donde estara runo?

Alice! - se escucho un grito y Alice empezo a buscar esa voz

Runo! - grito alice y fue a abrazar a runo

Como has estado?.-

Pues estoy mejor.-

Lamento mucho lo de tu mama.-

No te preocupes.-

Bueno vamos, debes estar cansada.-

Pues no - dijo alice - dormi todo el camino

Pero igual vamos tienes que instalarte.-

Bueno vamos.-

**1 hora despues**

Runo voy a salir a dar una vuelta para conocer.-

Bueno pero sabes como volver.-

Si - dijo alice mientras salia del apartamento

**En las calles de la ciudad**

Esta ciudad es muy hermosa - decia alice para si misma mientras miraba a todos lados, tan distraida estaba que no se dio cuenta de que un chico venia en direccion contraria y choco con el

Lo siento mucho - ¿?

No te disculpes fue mi culpa - dijo alice

Ven te ayudo - el chico le tendio la mano para ayudarla y cuando se levanto ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, fue cuando alice reacciono

Lo siento mucho - dijo alice

No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, por cierto como te llamas.- ¿?

Alice, Alice Gehabich y tu.-

Shun, Shun Kazami

_Kazami - _penso alice - bueno me tengo que ir

No espera - la detuvo shun - te invito un cafe

No quiero molestarte.-

No es ninguna molestia, vamos y asi me cuentas mas sobre ti, y yo te cuento mas sobre mi.-

Esta bien - asi alice y shun se dirigieron a un cafe

**En el cafe**

Aver cuentame sobre ti - le dijo shun

Bueno pues me llamo Alice Gehabich, tengo 18 años acabo de llegar de tokyo, en donde vivia con una señora y su hija y ahora estoy viviendo con mi amiga Runo Misaki.-

Runo - pregunto shun sorprendido

Pues si porque te pones asi?.- pregunto alice - la conoces?

Pues si, trabaja conmigo.-

No lo sabia.-

Yo tampoco sabia que runo tenia amigas tan hermosas.-

Alice se sonrojo levemente.- Bueno shun cuentame sobre ti

Pues me llamo Shun Kazami, tengo 19 años, soy uno de los hijos adoptivos de Ryo Kazami y trabajo en la casa de modas de mi padre

Cuantos hijos adoptivos tiene tu padre?.-

Somos 3 - dijo shun - mi hermana mayor Gabriela y mi hermana menor Kumiko.-

Cuantos años tienes tus hermanas?.-

Gabriela tiene 20 y Kumiko 18.-

Oh.-

Y dime alice en que vas a trabajar?.-

Pues Runo me consiguio una cita mañana en la casa de modas Kazami.-

Y como que quieres trabajar.-

Pues tome clases de modelaje en tokyo.-

Modelo, seguro y te dan el trabajo.- alice solo sonrio y vio su reloj

Es un poco tarde, Runo debe de estar esperandome, nos vemos luego.-

Hasta mañana alice.- Shun se acerco a alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla la pelinaranja salio un poco roja del cafe y tomo un taxi mientras que shun se quedaba pensando

_Que hermosa chica, es muy diferente a todas las que he conocido.-_ penso shun y se dirigio de regreso hasta su casa

**Continuara...**

**Yo: Me quedo largo?**

**Shun: Ni tanto**

**Ace: Cuando salgo yo**

**Yo: Pronto Ace no ten paciencia**

**Ace: Paciencia? Pero si tu tampoco la tienes**

**Yo: Eso no es verdad**

**Shun/Ace: Si lo es**

**Yo: NO LO ES**

**Shun/Ace: SI LO ES**

**Yo: NO LO ES**

**Shun/Ace: NO LO ES**

**Yo: SI LO ES**

**Shun/Ace: Caiste n.n**

**Yo:**¬¬, bueno pues dejen Reviews, Sugerencias, todo es aceptado, Nos vemos luego n.n****


	2. Trabajo nuevo

**Yo: Olii aqui estoy con el segundo capi de esta historia**

**Shun: Ya te estabas tardando**

**Yo: Si lo se ******

******Ace: Te pregunto si ya lo tenias escrito en tu cuaderno porque no lo habias subido?******

******Yo: Te recuerdo ace que estaba a full con el cole **********

**********Ace: Bueno por lo menos ya te dignaste a subirlo**********

**********Yo: SII n.n, Shun, Ace por favor**********

**********Shun/Ace: BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**********

**********Yo: Gracias, n.n, comenzemos**********

* * *

><p>Alice iba caminando rumbo al departamento de runo, pero mientras caminaba alice tenia una pequeña lucha mental:<p>

_Porque tiene que ser un Kazami - _pensaba la pelinaranja

**_No seas tonta el no es un Kazami de sangre.-_**

_Quien dijo eso?.-_

**_Soy tu conciencia.-_**

_Y que quieres?.-_

**_Abrirte los ojos!.-_**

_No te entiendo?.-_

**_Vamos, no te hagas te gusto shun.-_**

_No, yo no puedo enamorarme ni de el ni de nadie, no despues de lo que paso hace 4 años.-_

**_Yo nunca dije nada de amor.-_**

* * *

><p>Alice sacudio su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y apresuro el paso, hasta que llego al departarmento<p>

Alice porque te tardaste?.- preguntaba la peliazul.- Donde estabas?

Runo tengo que contarte algo.-

Que sucedio?.-

Pues...- Alice le conto a Runo todo lo que habia sucedido

Asi que conociste a Shun eh?.- Runo puso una cara no muy bonita

Si, pero porque pones esa cara? no es tu amigo?.-

Pues si, pero tiene una novia realmente insoportable.-

Tiene novia?.- pregunto alice un poco desilusionada

Pues si, la disque modelo Fabia Sheen - dijo runo con cara de fastidio - Tiene 18 pero es la chica mas insoportable y llena de cirugias plasticas que existe.-

Pero algo debe tener para que Shun se haya fijado en ella.-

Pues no, Shun esta con ella porque Ryo Kazami la adora.- Alice puso mala cara cuando Runo nombro a Ryo.-El jura que es un angel, pero no tiene idea de que es el mismo diablo.-

No creo que sea para tanto.-

Pues si, se cree superior a todo el mundo, se cree la mejor modelo de todas y dice que shun es de su propiedad y nadie puede acercarsele.-

Ya me esta cayendo mal.-

Y eso no es todo, Ryo quiere que Fabia se case con Shun.- alice puso mala cara

Y Shun quiere casarse con ella?.-

Claro que no, no la soporta, siempre nos cuenta a dan, ace y a mi lo insoportable que es estar al lado de ella.-

Quienes son Dan y Ace.-

Son unos amigos de trabajo y los mejores amigos de Shun.-

Cuentame de ellos.-

Pues Ace es muy buena gente, siempre esta ahi cuando lo necesitas, es el contador de la casa de modas.- Runo tomo su vaso y bebio un poco de agua

Y hablame de ese tal Dan?, es tu novio?.- Runo escupio el agua y miro a Alice sonrojada mientras esta solo sonreia divertida

NO, CLARO QUE NO, solo somos amigos, el es uno de los socios de la casa de modas.-

Esta bien, hare como que te creo.- Runo la miro feo

Dime Alice no me has contado porque esa repentina desicion de venirte a vivir aqui?.-

Runo te lo voy a contar, pero esto no tiene que salir de aqui porfavor prometemelo.-

Te lo prometo.- Alice le conto todo a Runo y esta mientras mas hablaba mas se sorprendia

Pero Alice estas segura de que quieres hacer eso?.-

Si Runo, Ryo Kazami tendra que pagar por todo lo que le hizo a mi madre.-

Alice.- susurro Runo con cara preocupada.- Bueno ya es tarde, y recuerda que tu cita mañana es muy temprano, buenas noches.- Runo entro a su habitación

Buenas noches Runo.- Alice se dirigio a su habitacion y se recosto en la cama.-_ mañana todo comenzara.-_ penso alice antes de quedar dormida

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Alice y Runo se levantaron muy temprano a desayunar y salieron a la casa de modas ya que la cita de Alice era a las 6:00 AM

Bien Alice estas lista?.- Pregunto Runo

Si.- respondio la pelinaranja

Srta Gehabich pase porfavor.- indico una de las secretarias

Si claro.- Alice se levanto y entro a la oficina

* * *

><p>Buenos dias.- dijo Alice<p>

Buenos días jovencita.- respondio Ryo sin mirarla.- Cuantos años tienes?

18 años.-

Runo me hablo sobre ti, sabes modelar?.-

Si.-

Me alegra pero recuerda que en el mundo del modelaje tambien se aprecia la belleza y yo hasta ahora no he conocido ninguna chica que supere la belleza de fabia**(n/a: XP!)**.-

Yo no planeo superar a nadie señor.-

Me alegra porque igual no creo qu... - Ryo levanto la mirada para ver a Alice y se dio cuenta que era una chica muy hermosa que superaba a Fabia de pies a cabeza

Iba a decirme algo?.-

No nada, bueno enseñame como modelas.-

Bien.- Alice le dio una demostracion de como modelaba y Ryo quedo sorprendido ya que Alice no solo era mas hermosa que Fabia, sino que era la primera chica que modelaba mejor que Fabia

Que le parecio?.-

Excelente Jovencita - dijo ryo - eres la mejor modelo que he visto tienes el trabajo

Muchas gracias.-

Por cierto como te llamas?.-

Alice, Alice Gehabich.- Ryo se sorprendio por su apellido

Gehabich?.-

Si señor.-

Por si acaso tu no eres algo de Naomi Gehabich?.-

Si, es mi hermana.- mintio alice.- la conoce?

Pues si fue mi... digo la novia de un amigo.-

_Y todavia se atreve a mentir.-_ penso alice

Como esta ella?.- alice bajo la cabeza.- Pasa algo?

Ella murio.-

Que?.-

Como lo oye, murio hace tres días.-

Lo siento mucho.-

_Cinico.-_ penso alice.- me retiro, con permiso

Si, hasta luego.- alice salio de la oficina y Ryo se sento en el sillon

_No tenia idea de que Naomi habia muerto.- _pensaba Ryo.-_ Que habra pasado con mi hija..._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Yo: Hasta aqui el cap espero que les haya gustado**

**Shun: Casi no apareci yo**

**Yo: No comas ansias, esperate hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Ace: Cuando aparezco yo?**

**Yo: Otro mas, tu ace la verdad no se, pero tu shun desde el proximo capi**

**Shun: Yupiii n.n *saltando por todos lados***

**Ace/Yo: ****¬¬ Pareces niño chiquito******

******Shun: Y?******

******Yo: ****¬¬ Bueno plis dejen Reviews, Sugerencias, todo es aceptado, nos vemos luego n.n**********


End file.
